Missions (Extensions)
Missions are a core element of Extensions. :For the list of missions in Hacknet, see Missions. Description Every Extension mission is defined in a single file and, unlike other Extension elements, has a strict parser. Every mission file is defined inside the tags: * , if set to true, ensures that the mission will be checking the goal(s) for completion every frame, negating the need to reply to the e-mail. * , if set to true, ensures that the player can reply to any sender instead of a specific one to pass the mission. Structure The order of the elements is as follows: * (Goals) * (Mission start function) * (Mission end function) * (Next mission) * (Branch missions) * (Mission posting) * (Mission e-mail) Goals (optional) A mission can have any number of goals: once all goals have been met, the mission can be completed. Goal types: : The goal requires the file in the folder on the computer with the ID to be deleted, renamed or its contents changed. : The goal requires all contents of the folder on the computer with the ID to be deleted. : The goal requires the file in the folder on the computer with the ID to be downloaded to the player's computer. : The goal requires the file in the folder on the computer with the ID to be changed by appending to it, mindind the case-sensitivity. The goal requires the file in the folder on the computer with the ID to be changed by removing to it, using the command. : The goal requires the file in the folder on the computer with the ID to be uploaded to the , folder (assuming the destination server has the daemon). The goal requires the encrypted file in the folder on the computer with the ID to be uploaded to the , folder (assuming the destination server has the daemon). If the attribute is set to , the player must decrypt the target file to complete the mission. : The goal requires the player to get admin status on the computer. The mission can be completed only if the player has the admin status on the system while replying to e-mail. : The goal requires the player to reply to the mission e-mail with the string . : The goal requires the player to wait 10 seconds before replying to the e-mail. If is set to , the mission will automatically complete in 10 seconds. : The goal requires the player to have a flag set to complete the mission. : The goal requires the player to add a degree matching the details provided to the Academic Database. The database must have an ID and the daemon. : The goal requires the player to delete a degree matching the details provided from the Academic Database. The database must have an ID and the daemon. : The goal requires the player to send an e-mail to the address and with the subject specified above (in the case above, , subject ). The goal is useful for sending medical records to different addresses. The subject line for these is . : The goal requires the player to reply with the admin password to the computer . : I'm ready, Warden The goal requires the player to create a death row record in the Death Row Database for John Boorman with the last words "I'm ready, Warden". The database must have an ID and the daemon. : The goal requires the player to delete Joseph Felman's death row record from the Death Row Database. The database must have an ID and the daemon. : The goal requires the player to change the value of in the computer to the amount more than . The target computer must have the daemon. Mission functions (optional) :See Actions_(Extensions)#RunFunction for the full list of mission functions. Missions allow running start and end functions via and . The attribute is used to pass integer value to the function. Only one and is allowed per mission, meaning the player can execute maximum of two various functions/sets of actions per mission. loadConditionalActions:Actions/ExampleActions.xml addRank Next mission The next mission is defined with the tag: Missions/ExampleMission2.xml The attribute, if set to , silences the currently running mission, not the next one. Silenced missions do not send emails. If there is no next mission, change the parameter to : NONE Branch missions (optional) Branch missions allow the player to have branching story paths depending on their actions. Branch missions are loaded during the load step of this mission, and are held in parallel. Every frame (if is set to ) or every time an e-mail is responded to, the mission system will check the goals of the main, and if it does not pass them, it will check (in order) the goals of all the branch missions defined. If successful, the branch mission's will be loaded. Missions/BranchMission1.xml Missions/BranchMission2.xml Branch missions do not send e-mails. The only tags that need to be defined for the branch missions are goals, mission functions and next mission. Do NOT remove the email tags and make sure the senders are the same for both the main mission and all branch missions. Mission posting (optional) The posting of a mission gets put up on a hub server ( , or ). Brief description of the mission goes here. * are flags that are required for the mission to be unlocked. * is the rank required for the mission to be unlocked. ** It is best to avoid using the rank attribute as gets reset after the save file is reloaded, meaning the mission may become unlocked even if the player has lower rank. * is the client name that gets put up on . * is the target that gets put up on . * Mission e-mail The mission e-mail gets sent once the mission is loaded in. Anonymous Example Mission This is the body of the email. -Anon Notes go here. They support newlines. are clickable items that either add a note for the player, a node to the netmap or give account details for the player. External links * Example mission file Category:Extensions